A Child's Enchantment
by 0YoursTruly0
Summary: A love story about my OFC being introduced to Fairy Tail. CONTAINS A LOT OF SARCASM. BEFORE YOU READ, PLEASE BE FLUENT IN SARCASM, FOR YOU WILL MISINTERPRET SOME PARTS OF THE STORY. Rated M for some, but very little, cussing and sexual themes on special chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

A/N: Hello there, everyone! This will be my first _Fairy Tail _fanfic! **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail and any of the characters inside of it, I only own my character, Charlotte. **Alrighty then, got that out of the way. You may see me refer to my story as "ACE" in some later chapters. **A: A. C: Child's. E: Enchantment. Now that's cleared up. **Let's start the story now, yes?

* * *

People say that life sucks. Isn't that true? I would know. I was born into a very, _very _poor family, then I was stripped from my parents and siblings and thrown into a prison because of _my hair color_. A little discriminant, huh? Their reason was "All strange-haired children shall be taken into custody." That didn't really clear things up, it was pretty much the same sentence I said above. I was checked on every day for _six years_, until they believed I was "capable of going into the outside world without causing destruction". I didn't quite understand this, at the age of 10, but I soon found out that they believed I had magic powers.

Hah, me?

I don't think so.

My family was a line of no-magic defects, whereas pretty much everyone else in the world could summon some people, or make something out of thin air, or shoot stuff from their hands. I wasn't jealous of those who dwelled in the land of magic, no, I pitied them. I pitied them because they always seemed to be the one getting hurt, getting mixed up in things they shouldn't be getting mixed up in. I liked to be hidden in the crowd. I was an NPC, when all the magic holders played in their fun little world called life.

If only I could have told the guards that when I was taken away. Maybe they would have let me go back to my family, my home, my life. Nah, they were cruel. They hooked me up to wires every day, shocking me for no apparent reason. Then they would crowd around a steel podium that had flashy lights on it, gasping and pressing things. They would then call for another person, and that person would mess with the podium, shocking me once again, while the flashy lights continued to freak them out.

Well, that was all behind me. I will never change my mind about the magicians and how they lived their life. We were separate people, players and non-players.

So, I moved away from the child abuse center into a new town, Magnolia. Of course, I didn't know that Magnolia was home to one of the most powerful guilds. I thought that Magnolia was a small town with a good economy and a nice range of products and trade with no magic people. How wrong I was.

I got a small apartment next to a river where men would row their boats down with cargo behind them. They would shout to me every time I passed by, telling me to "watch out" and "be careful". I ignored them. Then, some blonde moved in next to me and caused a racket every night. She would scream things like, "Gate of the Bull! I open thee!" so I guessed she was dwelled in the magic world, and was just dropping by the town for a while.

Then many months past. More yelling and screaming, "I open thee!" and more and more and more. There was a male voice that came once and a while but it left quickly after the blonde yelled some more. I realized that she was here to stay. One day, I went outside in the morning to get some fresh air after a nice, relaxing bath and she was out there with some red-haired chick. They saw me and stared at me for a long time, looking me up and down and then whispering to each other.

Finally, one of them came up to me and asked me if I knew a guy by the name of _Natsu_. I replied, "Who the hell is that?" They never talked to me again. I guess this guy was pretty important because I heard the name once again when I was passing through the market street.

"I heard that Natsu and Happy returned from a job just yesterday!"

I was starting to get curious about this Natsu character. He sounded pretty famous to the Magnolia townspeople. After that, I would hear other people chatting away about Natsu in the streets. More and more often I would hear the name.

"Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Gray all went out on a job together! I heard they kicked ass!"

"Natsu and Happy are such a great team!"

"Natsu is so cool!"

"Natsu is this!"

"Natsu is that!"

I was getting pissed off. The curiosity was building up in my stomach and was eating the protective layer off of it. Soon the curiosity would make a hole right through my stomach and sizzle right through my intestines. I had to find out who this guy was. I asked the nearest person where I could meet Natsu, and he said,

"Oh, are you a fan? Meet him at Fairy Tail, of course ~chichi. But, I think he's off on a job at the moment, yes ~chichi?"

I was confused about the ~chichi at the end, but I didn't really think about it. I headed off to Fairy Tail, the guild.

When I got there, everyone inside of it was mixed up in a heated fight. A lady with white hair was standing behind a bar table smiling, with a small old man sitting on the counter, also smiling. I inched my way over to the two.

"Hi, you're Fairy Tail, correct?"

"_I _am not Fairy Tail. We are _part _of the Guild: Fairy Tail. Would you like to join, miss?" The old man grinned.

"No, no…I don't have magic. I was just wondering, who is the person everyone keeps talking about, by the name of Natsu?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"NATSU!" The man exclaimed. "He's a crazy brat that causes destruction on every job that he takes! He's got freaky, spiky, pink hair and wears a white scarf. His full name is Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel, he's a Dragon Slayer, and he slayed Igneel, who took him in as a child and trained him."

"Dragon Slayer, you say?"

"Yes! We have two others here, Gajeel and Wendy. Gajeel slayed Metalicana and Wendy slayed Grandeen. They're very powerful and hate to lose!" The man was grinning even wider now, as if he couldn't stop. I smiled too, the curiosity finally relaxing in my stomach. I wanted to meet this Dragon Slayer.

Speak of the devil.

A group of seven walked in through the guild's doors. The red-haired lady I saw before, my annoying blonde neighbor, a young man with bluish-black hair, a girl with dark blue hair, two cats (one blue, one white), and a pink haired young man. The pink haired one was laughing his head off as the red-haired lady was grinning.

Finally, Mister Pink stopped laughing and looked up at me and made complete eye-contact. We stared for what seems like eternity, our eyes locked on each other and we didn't seem to know how to break away from the trance. He took one step forward, still looking at me, and then another. More and more until we were only a foot away. He choked on his words for a second, but managed to get them out.

"Who are you?"

I tried to force myself to respond, a burning sensation danced across my face. My ears were getting hot and I opened my mouth, but no words came out. The man behind me chuckled and embarrassed me even more, if possible.

"She came here by herself asking about you! She said she heard your name lots of times on the streets and she got curious."

Natsu. So this was him. From what I've heard from others he was amazing, but he was even more amazing in the flesh. His eyes kept staring at me and I had no other choice but to look back. His face was getting a little red, and he was the first to break the eye contact. He rubbed his left arm and looked up at me again, and finally spoke.

"So… um, are you a mage like everyone else in the guild?"

"No. No one in my family has ever acquired magic…and even if they tried none of them had enough potential."

His eyes showed disbelief. He shook his head and pulled out a flyer from his pocket.

"Everyone can learn magic." He handed the flyer to me. "We have a program here at Fairy Tail that teaches people how to learn magic. The program takes two months and costs…let's see…350 dollars."

I was taken aback by the price. I couldn't afford that on top of my rent and trying to get food and supplies for myself. But for some reason, the whole illusion I made for myself about looking down on the mages completely disappeared when someone actually introduced me to magic. I was so tempted to do the program, but alas, I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I can't afford that."

Natsu had a glint of hurt in his eyes. He looked at the flyer in my hands then shoved his hand in his pocket. He was fishing around for something. Then suddenly, he pulled out a couple greens and put them in my hand. I stared at the money, counting 350.

"I'll pay for it."

The war going on around us stopped and everyone stared at us. I was utterly embarrassed, first getting introduced by someone else to Natsu, then having an awkward staring contest with him, then getting paid to acquire magic. What else could happen?

I shouldn't have asked that.

"Aww"s and "ooh"s broke out from the guild members. Some girl was glaring at me from the crowd, she had the same white hair as the lady behind the bar table. I heard whispers like:

"Natsu has a crush!"

"They look so cute together!"

"They llllllllike each other."

Natsu took a deep breath to try to calm the redness spreading across his face. I smiled and put the money in the flyer. I bowed to him gratefully.

"What are you bowing for? Get back up!"

I was shocked by his reaction, and I looked up to see him covering his face. Natsu finally took his hands away from his face and looked at me. I smiled and straightened myself back up. I didn't want to say "thank you" because it was so plain and had no emotion and meaning to it. I walked up and hugged him. My face was against his hot ears and his was against mine. He whispered to me:

"You said your family never acquired magic, right? Well, you can be the first."


	2. Chapter 2: In the Eyes Of The Beholder

_Chapter Two: In The Eyes Of The Beholder_

A/N: TO ALL OF YOU NALU SHIPPERS…

1) I'M SORRY, BUT I'M MAKING LUCY KIND OF A BITCH. *bow, bow* Please, forgive me. I just thought Lucy had to have this character (and NO I will not change it. You'll see why I made her like this).

2) You will see some NALU action in the next few chapters, so watch out. ;)

**Ah, yes! If you have a shipping need, please PM me or post a review telling me who you want me to write about, and I'll make a special chapter just for you! All I need are these things:**

**1) Your Shipping Couple**

**2) Any backstory (they were fighting, they're on a date, they are fighting an enemy, they're stranded on an island, etc.)**

**3) They ****must be related to Fairy Tail**** (OF COURSE) because that's pretty much all I know**

**4) If it's a one-sided love, (i.e. Juvia X Gray) would you like me for, example, Gray to like Juvia too, or just Juvia creepily following Gray around?**

**5) Any other information you'd like to add!**

**6) Maybe a title?**

The first day of the program was great. Natsu was waiting for me at the door steps to the guild to bring me to the program's training building. I was kind of embarrassed at first because there were mostly kids in the program, but Natsu made everything better. He stayed the whole time, just watching from the sidelines and giving helpful tips on trying to find my "inner magic". The teacher was very nice. Her name is Mirajane, the same lady from the bar. She talked very sweetly and told us inspirational things when we didn't accomplish her task.

In less than a week, I had learned magic. On the fifth day, I had slept really well that night so I had lots of energy, Mirajane told us to stand in front of a target and concentrate all of our energy and power on the target. Some kids ended up kicking it and crying because they couldn't do it. I stayed focused on the target, just standing there, then suddenly I was compelled to stand in the defensive karate stance. Suddenly, strange sparks erupted from my hand and my body leaped forward at the target, punching the bull's eye, and setting the thing on fire.

Natsu was clapping and grinning when I set it on fire and his stomach growled. He crawled over to it and starting _eating the fire_. I got freaked out, trying to stop him because he might burn his tongue, but Mirajane told me that he could digest flames and it gave him energy. I smiled and watched Natsu eat, amazed. _So this must be one of the Dragon Slayer's powers._

I looked at my hand and willed myself to make the same sparks I felt before. Bluish-white dots danced across my hand, and I was afraid at first because I thought they would hurt me, but I felt nothing. I poked at them. Natsu had stopped eating and was watching me in awe, laughing and making jokes about it. Mirajane told me to shoot it at the target a kid gave up on. I put my hand up to the red and white circle and electric sparks crackled through the air in a beam and struck the target. It burnt a hole through it.

"Oh my gosh!" Mirajane had joy in her tone. "You've learned magic, hun! Go tell the master right away! We'll be getting you a Fairy Tail stamp!"

Natsu was fist-pumping and yelling out to the sky "I knew it!" as we walked back to the guild's main building. We walked through the doors (Natsu politely held them open for me) and we made our way over to the master, Makarov. He seemed to be waiting for us, and he didn't look surprised when I showed him the blue sparks I could create. He took out a stamp with the Fairy Tail logo on it (colored light blue, the same color as her sparks) and pressed it against the right side of her neck. She couldn't stop herself from smiling and broke out in a grin.

Why was she so happy?

Her whole life was revolved around her self-made illusion about the terrible mages. She categorized herself as an unknown individual. For those six years in custody, those six years of torture, she dedicated her life to hating and pitying magic holders. But all of a sudden, everything changed. At the age of 20, after so many years of torture and struggle, she changed her mind? Was it possible to change thoughts so quickly?

Before, whenever she had started to give in to the world of magic, she replayed and replayed those years of torture she had gone through in the prison. But now, here she was, standing with a mage's stamp on her neck, grinning oh so happily. And one of the greatest guys was standing next to her.

Natsu. Yes, Natsu was the reason she had changed. No one, I repeat _no one_, had talked to her about magic. He was the first one to talk to her about the stuff she hated. Although she knew nothing about him, and he knew nothing about her, she worshipped him. She wanted to be like him. He was her idol. Every morning, from now on, she would wake up and instantly remind herself of her goal: to be able to stand next to Natsu and have the same power as him. She didn't want to think of it as surpassing, no, she thought of it as a goal. To be just as strong as him, so if they ever fought, they would never be able to finish each other.

How hard that goal would be.

After a small celebration, with Natsu stuffing his face with cake, and the same white-haired girl, I would soon know her as Lisanna, glaring at me from a distance, I walked home with Natsu by my side. This would be the first time I showed him my apartment. He seemed to recognize the location, and I realized that he was friends with my blonde neighbor and came over to her house often. The red-haired lady was talking to the blonde at her doorstep as we walked up.

"Hey, Erza!" Natsu ran up to Miss Red and punched her armor, leaving him crying, holding his fist. "You've met…"

He turned and looked at me with a strange expression on his face. I didn't know why he stopped midsentence, and why he was looking at me this way, but I smiled at him. He just kept staring and his eyebrows slanted, trying to figure something out. I tilted my head after a couple minutes of his confused staring.

"I…don't know your name." Natsu sounded out each word. Madame Red, yes, I know her name is Erza, seemed amused and the blonde was giggling. I didn't know why those two liked the setting at the moment, because I didn't.

"I thought I told you."

"I don't think so. I'm pretty good with names." Natsu looks upwards at nothing. "What is it?"

Was it possible for your mind to be blank? I could _not _remember my name. If you think that's pathetic, try to remember someone you have never met. That's how hard it was for me at that moment. I knew I had a name. My mama called me by my name. She'd stroke my hair and she'd say my name with compassion and love. My name…what was it?

"I don't know." I say with no emotion at all. Cherry-Head forgot how to make her amused look because now she has a poker face, and Blondie is laughing even more. I look at Blonde, confused. Why was she laughing? I don't think amnesia is a laughing matter.

"Oh, Natsu!" Blonde reaches out and clings to his arm. "She's hopeless. She can't even remember her own name! I mean, what kind of girl can't remember her name?"

Natsu stays quiet. He doesn't even yank his arm from Blondie's grip. I just stare at Natsu with sadness, trying to mentally tell him that I honestly don't know my name. I think Blondie gets it and she reaches out and takes Red's arm too. She shoves them both through her door and turns around, whispering in my ear.

"You're pathetic, freak." She glares at me. "I know you've got some feelings for Natsu, but he's mine, got that? I know that you moved to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail, and pretend that you have no powers at all so that Natsu takes pity on you, then you coaxed him to go with you every day to the stupid program. Guess what? You're not fooling anyone. I mean, you're good, but you're not fooling me. And I know you dyed your hair a couple shades lighter that Natsu's to get closer to him too, right? So that you think you're connected somehow? I don't think so. Natsu and I have memories and we met by fate. You're nothing."

I just stared forward at her door as she whispered these things in my ear. Did everyone in the guild really think that? They…they believed I was just a Natsu Fan? I could feel something wet sliding down my face as she finished the last sentence. I wasn't quite sure what it was, since I've never felt that before. I was blind to emotions. I was still figuring out what that burning sensation on my face was when I looked at Natsu. Blondie pulled away from my ear and grinned, looking satisfied at the wet streaks on my face. She waved and slammed the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3: Freak

A/N: In this chapter, you'll learn more about her past.

* * *

She traumatized me. My knees gave way and I crumpled to the floor. The thing that just clung to me was when she called me a freak. Flash backs clouded my memory as I remembered them.

"Get up, freak!" My usual guard was stabbing me in the ribcage, just below the heart. "Time for your shock testing."

I forced myself out of bed and followed the guard out of my room. The usual bathroom break. The familiar hallways as we walked to the testing room. The well-known wires. The memorized electric shock. It replayed and replayed every day. The same crowding of the podium, the fond calling of a supervisor.

One day, I was already awake when the guard came and stabbed me. My eyes were wide open when they hooked me up to the wires. That one day, I could see blue sparks running along the wires, dancing joyously as they came and electrified me. The same sparks I would come to know that danced across my own palm.

That one day was my last day. The day I was finally awake, the day I actually realized something over those whole six years. That was the only day my eyes opened to true hell. That day I could _see _the cruelty in their eyes. I could _feel _the evil emanating from them. I could _hear _the "click" as they pressed the shock button. I could _smell _the sweat coming from them as the fretted over the podium. I could _taste _the electricity as it shocked me. Everything was just the more painful.

They released me from the wires after their second testing. I rubbed the places they had hooked me too, they stung more than normal. And at that moment, the supervisor they had called for six years to shock me once again came up to me and said to me:

"Number 05987, you are released from Room 26. You may take anything from the room you think you need, and you leave in approximately 00:45:00, if not, you will be forced out." His voice was so robotic, I was surprised his chest heaved up and down to flow oxygen through his system.

I asked if I could look at the podium. He said for a minute. I walked over to it and stared, memorizing all of its contents. There were lights at the top of it and a big red button on the left side. An electronic screen was on the right, and charts ran across the screen. More lights at the bottom of it. I asked Robot-Man what the charts were for. He said they were used to chart how much magic power the tested subject had. The last question I had was why they always crowded around it and had to call him. He responded with a simple, "I cannot answer that."

I was then escorted back to my room. I took the suitcase they provided me and stuffed a change of clothes, a pillow, and a blanket. I didn't know how long I would be traveling away from this place. Some change I had found on the ground was stuffed in the suitcase as well, to buy food and supplies. When my time was up, I was then escorted to the front door with actual sunlight coming from it. I had forgotten what sunlight looked like, since the only light I saw came from a nightlight and the lamp lights in the shock testing room.

When I stepped out into the warm, glorious sun the area around me was just a grassy plain. I turned around to look back at the building, but it had vanished. I was alone in a grassy plain, probably miles away from civilization. But, actually, I could see a town up ahead. I ran to it, the suitcase over my shoulder, being held by my pained right arm. My question was never answered.

"What a freak." I heard a woman whisper to her friend as they passed by me. I was holding a bag of groceries, returning back to my home shelter. My leg was limping from a false attack, the attacker thought I was a mage, trying to rob the grocery store. My clothes were in tatters because of the months I had been traveling. I'd heard all the insults before.

_Pink head._

_ Weirdo._

_ Freak-a-zoid._

_ Eraser hair._

_ Mental Child._

_ Poverty._

_ Beggar._

_ Disgraceful._

I was immune to the insults. Yes, they hurt at first, but after many, many years of physical pain, I felt prone to it after the next week. Verbal abuse wasn't as bad as physical abuse. Nothing is as bad as physical abuse. I turned a corner and opened an unhinged door to a very small room. My worn mattress was in the far corner with my pillow and blanket from the prison covering it. My small stash of food was in the other corner and a box I kept my clothes in was in the middle of the two areas.

It was my little paradise. I even had a window that let in sunlight any time of the day, even moonlight, so it wasn't dark at all. There was a very thin layer of carpet on the floor and there were patches were it was missing, but it was soft enough to comfort my hurt feet. I loved my place because lots of times people with many personalities would pass by my door. I never talked to anyone in the city I was in, because I was afraid they would hurt me.

All the more reason Natsu was dear to me.

Natsu's face interrupted my memory, and I felt saved by him. I didn't want to remember these terrible memories. I came to my senses and remembered where I was. In the fetal position in front of Blondie's door. I looked up at the sky and saw the moon high up, telling me that it was midnight. I had been here for more than an hour, but Blondie's light was shining brightly through the window. I stood up, trying to regain my pride, and I saw Blondie lying on top of Natsu. She was holding his head in her hands and their faces were very close. Suddenly, Blondie leaned forward and their lips interlocked. Natsu didn't pull away. Something inside of my chest throbbed and burned, and I grasped it with pain. It hurt. A lot.

I couldn't take the pain anymore, so I ran away from Blondie's door. I was clutching the hurt place as I ran. I was confused, another new emotion was erupting inside of me. I realized that I really had no emotions before, except for happiness, peace and pain, I met Natsu. Everything came way too fast for me, and Natsu was the root of the problem. I couldn't make myself believe that though.

I didn't really know where I was running to until I bumped into someone, knocking me down to the ground. The person kneeled down and reached out their hand, asking to help. I grabbed their hand and was helped up.

"Sorry about that."

I looked at the person's face. He had spiky yellow hair and a scar on his face. On his ears were black headphones with grey spikes protruding from them. He looked sad and nostalgic, and I tilted my head at that.

"What's wrong?" I ask. His eyes widen and his face turns red. He covered his face with one hand (facepalming) and he grinned.

"Is it really that obvious?" He keeps grinning. "You're the first one to ask, though. And it's a long story."

"I've got time." I say with sympathy. I wanted to help the guy.

"Well, I was kicked out of this guild, you see, a while ago because I tried to take it over." He sat down on a nearby bench and I sat with him. "My grandfather is the master of the guild, and I betrayed him. And I just visited a while ago and everyone was telling me to come back, but I can't. Not until the ban is lifted."

"What guild was it?"

"Fairy Tail." He looked at me. I was on his right side, so my stamp was not showing. I guess my eyes widened in shock because he looked freaked out. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. No, I'm a new-comer at Fairy Tail." I turned my neck so he could see my blue stamp. He stared at me for a while and then grinned.

"You filled my spot, eh?" He chuckled. "That's good. I wanted my spot to go to someone worthwhile."

The same burning sensation on my face appeared again. He noticed my emotion and grinned even more, just like Master Makarov. He put his arm around my shoulder and grinned at the brightly lit night sky.

"I like you, kid." He smiled. "What's your name? I'm Laxus."

"I…don't know my name." I stared at the ground.

"Don't know your name?" He looked at me, shocked. "Well, you have to get one then." I looked back up at him. "Well, you got pink hair. Like a pink…cherry. I wouldn't like to call you Cherry though, I think I've heard that name somewhere before. Cherry… Char… Charlotte? What about Charlotte?"

I blinked. I really liked that name. "I like Charlotte."

He grinned again. "Well then, _Charlotte, _nice to meet ya. What kind of magic do you got? Holder Magic? Card Magic?"

I hold out my palm and spark the blue electricity I had been hurt by before. Laxus stares at the blue sparks as they dance in a circle on my hand. I then will myself to align them into a star shape, but it looks more like a dead fish. Laxus laughs.

"I have the same type of magic you have." He holds out his own palm and yellow electricity erupts from him. I watch in awe as he makes his own star formation. His electricity magic was much more powerful than mine was, mine was sparks and his was _thunder._

I added another goal to my list.

1) Be strong enough to fight against and/or with Natsu and not lose.

2) Beat the crap out of Blondie Bitch.

3) Learn how to make electricity magic like Laxus.

Laxus and I chatted until the sun came up. I wasn't tired at all, and Laxus didn't seem to be showing any weakness to sleep either. He was 27 years old, only seven years older than I was. I considered him as my older brother, and he treated me like a younger sister. I told him about my life so far and he understood every word that came from my mouth. He told me about his life in the guild, how he can beat Natsu with one fist, and how his friends (Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow) all backed him up on every decision he made.

"Laxus?"

"Yeah, Char?"

"What do you know about Blon—I mean Lucy?"

"Lucy, eh?" Laxus furrowed his brows. "Well, I know she can control Celestial Spirits, such as Scorpio, Aquarius, Leo and lots others, and I overheard some people chatting the other day about a 'shipping couple' called Nalu? It's supposed to be a mash-up of Natsu and Lucy's name. Pretty stupid, I think." Laxus scratches his head. "Anyways, I know she's from a wealthy family so she kind of acts like a brat sometimes, but that's pretty much all I know about her. She just joined the guild a couple years ago, whereas I've been there for 10 years."

None of the information, except for the Nalu part, helped me. I already knew that Blondie had feelings for Natsu, but I didn't know if Natsu had the same feelings for her.

"Do you think Natsu likes Lucy?"

"No, I don't think so." Laxus sighs. "He deals with her kisses and continuous affection for him, though. Lately, he seems to be distracted by someone else."

The burning inside my chest from before returned. I grasped it and leaned forward, gasping. Laxus flinches in confusion and tries to comfort me. I laid down into Laxus' lap and the wet sensation trickled down my face once again. I gasped for air as drops of water leaked from my eyes, making me a pitiful choking sound. Laxus just stroked my hair, as if my dying noises totally blew right through one ear and came out the other. I didn't want him to comfort me, I wanted him to help me. I couldn't breathe very well, but I could. The pain kept erupting in my chest and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Laxus just kept stroking.

"Take a deep breath, Char." Laxus finally whispered. "Tell me why you're crying."

Crying? Is that what this choking, watery action was? My first time, crying. This must be normal for people. Laxus automatically jumped into parent mode when I started crying. I opened my mouth but nothing comes out. I'm choking on my own words now, not the tears. I just keep laying there in Laxus' lap until I calm down enough to lift my head.

But when I do, I regret it. I wanted to stay in Laxus' lap forever.

There was Natsu, standing in front of us. Laxus has his hand on my shoulder. Natsu's face is very red, but his eyebrows are slanted in an angry fashion. I gulp and wonder why he's so angry.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Laxus asks coolly.

"Who…" Natsu hesitates. "Who made her cry? Did _you _make her cry, Laxus?"


	4. Special Chapter: NaLu

A/N: **Hooray, my first ****Special Chapter****!** **I changed the rating of the story to "T" because my Special Chapter has kissing and probably will contain other sexual things in later chapters. Anyways, thanks to Anonymous Reader who PMed me about this! I liked how you wiggled this NaLu story into my actual story. I give you a thumbs up, my friend. Anyways, here you go to satisfy some of your NaLu needs...although it's probably ****_not _****what you wanted. It turns into a Natsu x OFC though at the end. SORRY!**

* * *

She told me she didn't know her name. Lucy said something about her being pathetic, but I didn't think so. Amnesia wasn't a thing to take lightly. But, suddenly, Lucy grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her, farther away from my new friend. Friend. No, I don't think I could categorize her under that file. Whenever I was around her, she made everything better, even though she didn't talk much. Every time someone made her blush, or made her smile, she didn't understand what those actions were. It was adorable.

Lucy then grabbed Erza, too, and shoved us both inside of her apartment. Lucy closed the door and hung back for a while, I don't know why, but a few moments later she came in smiling like a crazy lady. Lucy then asked for Erza to leave, my eyes slanted down in confusion at this. First, she drags Erza into her house, and then she asks her to leave? Lucy directs Erza to the back door, with me still confused, and she waves goodbye.

Then suddenly, Lucy has her arms wrapped around my neck. She's kissing my right cheek delicately as if I'm porcelain. She runs her fingers slowly through my hair. My heart starts racing and I break away.

"What the hell are you doing, Lucy?!" I exclaim. She sighs.

"I…I've been holding back. I really love you, Natsu, and I want us to be together." Lucy tears up.

I'm freaking out right now. She _loves _me? When did that happen? I had only thought of Lucy as a partner because we traveled together on jobs…I never thought of Lucy as my girlfriend. Lucy dries up her tears and reaches forward. She grabs my head and presses it against her chest. I'm still trying to contemplate everything right now.

"Can I please kiss you?" Lucy whispers in my ear. My eyes are probably swirling right now, and Lucy takes my silence as a yes. She holds my face up at eye-level and starts kissing me again. My eyes are wide open while hers are closed. She pushes me against the couch and I'm too shocked from the kiss to get off of it. She crawls on top of me, cradling my head in her hands once again, and starts kissing me. She's not a very good kisser, I'll give you that, because she's gripping my neck, and it's leaving red marks, and slobbering all over my face.

I'm trying to get up but she's pinned me down. A shadowy figure appears in the window, looking through, and then it's gone just as quickly as it came in. I was embarrassed; I didn't want anyone from the guild to see me—or us—like this. I didn't even want to be like this. I felt powerless while a slobbering, abusive monster crawled all over me.

I found a good time to break away. She was taking a breather after her one minute too many "kissing" intervals and I sat upwards. I told her I needed to go to the bathroom and she got this strange smile on her face.

"I turned you on that much?"

I didn't understand so I just agreed. I hurried to the bathroom and crawled out the window, even though it was on the second floor. I landed on my feet and looked down at the floor. A puddle of water was at Lucy's door step. I sniffed it and realized that it was a puddle of tears…and it smelled like _hers_.

I instantly started to look for her because I didn't want her to cry. That was one of her new emotions and I wanted to be there when she witnessed a new one. The question that was running through my mind was: What made her cry?

I searched the town until sunrise, but I couldn't find her. I started to tell myself that I wouldn't find her and that she was gone. She probably ran away after Lucy made fun of her. Lucy. That was probably want made her cry. When Lucy held back when Erza and I were inside her house, Lucy probably said something to her. And I wanted to know what she said.

Suddenly, as I was walking back to the guild, I saw Laxus sitting on a bench with a girl in his lap. I realized that it was her. I walked quickly over to them, but froze when I saw her crying in his lap. Jealousy burned inside of me; I wanted to be the one who comforted her when she cried. I wanted to be the one who told her to calm down and to ask her what's wrong. I wanted to be the one.

"Who…" I choked on my words, jealousy setting my tongue on fire. "Who made her cry? Did _you _make her cry, Laxus?"

Laxus had his arm around her and he wouldn't stop doing it. I grabbed him by his collar and held him up, staring into him, trying to make him get the message to _back the hell off._ Laxus got it. He grinned. He told me when she started crying, but not why she started crying. Then he proceeded to tell me that he named her Charlotte. I sigh and look at newly-named Charlotte. Her eyes are swollen and red and I just want to go over there and hug her, comfort her…

Laxus grabs her hand and they walk off. I'm just staring at the bench they were sitting on; it's drenched with tears and I'm just swallowing down the anger and jealousy building up inside of me. I feel ask if I've lost to Laxus. He can comfort Charlotte. He can make her feel alright. He's the one that was there to witness her new emotion. Sadness. And that's what I felt.


	5. Chapter 4: My Brother

A/N: Oi, oi! I need some reviews here. I've only gotten one, from Anonymous! R&R, please~

* * *

I just sat on the tear-drenched bench while Laxus and Natsu stared down each other. I swallowed, absolutely embarrassed by Natsu's appearance. I didn't want him to see me like this. I could feel my eyes, they were red and swollen from crying.

Laxus didn't release his protective hand from my shoulder until Natsu grabbed him by the collar. Natsu pulled Laxus from his seat on the bench and he stared right into Laxus' eyes, I could see the flames coming from Natsu's eyes.

"Answer my question, Laxus. Who made her cry?"

"I don't know, exactly. She just started crying when we talked about y—" Laxus realized and looked at me. I was wiping my eyes with my finger and I nodded. Laxus didn't finish his sentence.

"Well, Laxus," Natsu releases his collar. "_What_ made her cry?"

"Who are you, the Council?" Laxus jokes. Natsu's poker face makes Laxus frown. "Well, we were talking and I guess the topic we were on made her emotional. Charlotte wouldn't stop crying."

"Charlotte? Who's that?" Natsu glares.

"Oh, right." Laxus laughs. "I gave her that name. Charlotte. It's a nice name, right? I like it, and she does too."

Natsu takes a deep breath and looks at me. He gets really close to my face, just as close Blondie's face was to his, and I can see a small residue of Blondie's lipstick on his lips. The burning sensation builds up in my chest once again and I have to hold back from punching Natsu square in the face.

But he wouldn't understand if I punched him.

He wouldn't understand the pain I'm in right now.

Laxus sighs and takes my hand. Natsu's eyes widen and a glint of something appears in his eye. I don't know what it is at first, but later I find out that it was jealousy. Laxus notices the glint as well, and he wraps his arm around me. It felt like an older brother protecting a little sister from harm. It felt good, since I haven't felt this sibling sensation before, and neither has Laxus.

"We'll be off now." Laxus salutes to Natsu. Natsu opens his mouth to say something, but he stops and looks at the floor, defeated. Laxus takes me away through many turns and alleyways and I'm absolutely confused now. But we're standing in front of the guild's door and he pushes them open for me. It's too early for everyone to be here, so about ten to fifteen people are sitting at the tables, chatting. Laxus walks in cautiously, as if someone is going to attack him at any minute.

I hold Laxus' hand to make him calm down, and his muscles start to relax. I walk over to the bar and sit down on a chair, forcing Laxus down beside me. I take a deep breath and order some ice water. Laxus orders a beer. Mirajane slides them to us and we drink them slowly.

"Hey, Char," Laxus starts. "Do you think I should come back to Fairy Tail?"

"I can't influence your choice on that." I look at the table. "But I think you should, if your grandfather lifts the ban."

"I can't tell him to lift the ban though. What I did was truly horrible, and the only people who will back me up are my friends: who did the crime with me. It's not very influencing when your buddies in crime vouch for you."

"I could influence Makarov." I tell him. "Even though I'm new, it's worth a shot and the worst he can say is no." I pause for a second and then continue. "It'll be nice to have you around. You're like an older brother to me, even if we just met a while ago. I'd love to go on my first job with you with your friends."

Laxus grins. "You'd really do that for me?" I can see water coming from his eyes and I fret over it. I search frantically for a napkin to dab away the water but they're gone when I finally find one. There's a line that leads from his once watery eye to his chin. I frown, wondering how he got the line and where the water disappeared to. Laxus laughs and hugs me.

Finally, tiredness overwhelms me, and Laxus, so we head over to some couches upstairs in the S Class room (A/N: **This story takes place after Wendy and Carla join and the old building is replaced with the new building after the attack from the Phantom Lord Guild, so non-S Class members may go upstairs)**. Laxus directs me to a comfy red couch and I lie down on it. He finds a blanket somewhere and covers me with it, then sits down in front of the couch and instantly doses off. I smile and cozy myself up in the blanket, then fall into a nice slumber.

When I wake up, Laxus is gone. I feel a twinge of sadness, for my brother has left. I get up and walk to the nearest bathroom, to comb out my bedhead and to check if my swollen eyes have left. I then tidy my outfit (a very light pink blouse with light denim jeans and a pink bow in my hair) and walk out. I carefully take each step down the stairs, making sure I don't trip and embarrass myself further.

Laxus is still nowhere to be seen. It's about noon-ish, and the guild is full. Makarov is sitting on the bar table again, legs crossed, grinning and chatting away with Mirajane. I make my way over to him, but I'm stopped by a green-haired man. He has one eye covered and two strands of hair are sticking out of his head. I blink at his odd appearance, and he stairs back at mine.

"So, you're friends with Laxus, correct?" He says with a monotone.

"Yes," I try to move around him to get to the master. "I'm trying to help him get back into the guild."

Mr. Green's eyes start sparkling and he grabs my wrists and holds them up. His eyes start leaking and I'm freaking out. I wipe his tears away from his face and smile reassuringly at him. He's still leaking though, and he won't stop. They seem to be more like tears of joy, not like the water I was shedding before. Mr. Green stops finally and wipes his eyes.

"Thank you so much!" He shakes my hand. "I'm Freed, one of Laxus' friends, part of the Thunder God Tribe! We've been trying to get Laxus back into Fairy Tail every since he was excommunicated, and now you've come to help!" Suddenly, his mood changes to anger. I can see the fire burning in his eyes. "If you ever hurt Laxus…we will make your death very…very painful."

I'm pretty sure my eyes are as big as the moon at this point, and Freed releases me and laughs. He uses his index finger to hold up my chin and he plants a kiss on my cheek. My heart starts pumping like crazy and I'm frozen in place. Freed smiles.

"That was a thank y—" Freed was cut off. Someone had punched him in the face and he was now flying across the room. He landed against the far wall with a _thud! _

"Don't go kissing anyone you want to, Freed."

I look in the direction of where the punch came from and I see

...Natsu.


End file.
